digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Enju (Digimon Re: Story)
Enju is the lead human protagonist of Digimon Re: Story. Due to the nature of the source material her story is based on, she is treated in a more parody fashion when compared to the other tamers due to what all she is capable of accomplishing. Similar treatment was done to Yu Narukami of Persona fame when his game was adapted into an anime. Yu, much like the player character of Digimon Story, could be perceived as being overpowered in nature, which resulted in Persona 4: The Animation often using him in a more comedic fashion and ending up having characterization that, to most other characters, wouldn't fit the situation at hand. That said, Enju is by no means the player character of Digimon Story in this very same regard; her reactions to things are a lot different from her female player character counterpart, plus her design is also a tiny bit different (such as having goggles worn around her neck), and she generally does not have dialogue or "normal" interactions with other human characters unless she needs to be absolutely serious about social interaction. In addition to that, one of the key plot points about her is the fact as the story progresses, she appears to behave far less "human" in nature which her friends (and potential love interests) take notice of and begin to worry about Enju's health and sanity. Indeed, even Prophet believes that Enju's presence is not a very good one. On numerous occasions, in fact, Prophet had outright told Alphamon that if he goes about his plans the way he has them in mind, then he will have no choice but to kill him due to what will become of Enju and the Digital World as a whole if Alphamon manages to even remotely try and tamper with Enju's mind when he is nearing the final steps to reviving Chronomon Destroyer Mode. She has been deemed a potential threat by Zhuqiaomon during Enju's time as a Gold Tamer, and assigns one of Enju's frends, in addition to seeking the aid of Prophet, in ensuring that Enju does not fall down a dark path that'll doom them all if this path is not avoided. Personality Enju is shown to have a mischievous nature at times when it comes to interactions with other tamers. For example, in one noteworthy scene, she invites Kazuya to her Digifarm, but is not visibly present right away. Kazuya, looking around for her, stumbles upon Enju changing into a different uniform and giving Kazuya a rather clear view of herself as well. Kazuya is about to walk away to give her privacy, but soon finds himself cornered by a very flighty and flirty Enju. While they're interrupted by Prophet and Sheriff from getting any further than this, Kazuya notes that had the two of them not interrupted, he could've possibly ended up spending the night with their tamer due to her attitude. Ironically enough, though, is that Enju and Kazuya both end up getting married later in the story. Due to this incident of Kazuya walking in on Enju, and the fact Enju didn't mind at all, earned her the nickname of "Feisty Ember". In regards to her interaction with her Digimon, and her method of raising them, she has earned the eternal hatred of KingEtemon because of the fact her DigiFarm is designed to produce food via various agriculture sources on the farm itself. When Enju gained a permit from Xuanwumon to own three additional DigiFarms, she eventually dedicated the Beast DigiFarm almost entirely to food production. Even the Dragon and Holy DigiFarms she would eventually own would end up later be upgraded to have food growth sections as well. Even when Enju is first introduced, before entering the Digital World, she is shown as having ownership of a Cat that is overfed and pudgy from her habits of making sure it doesn't get hungry while she's gone. Even Enju herself is often shown as having a large appetite for various kinds of food, to where part of her attraction to Kazuya is him being a high quality chef. When it comes to dialogue, she normally only has dialogue when it comes to interacting with other humans. Most of the time, though, Flare is basically speaking Enju's lines for her. During the encounter with BlackAgumon, when he begins calling her Digimon "Weakmon", Flare, Sheriff, and Neptune all confront BlackAgumon, all the while Flare exploits BlackAgumon's insults against him by convincing him that if he is as powerful as he claims, he'll face all three at once or else be forced to take back his insults without a fight. BlackAgumon is nevertheless beaten to a pulp by the three Rookie Level Digimon all the while Enju's own expression is that of complete indifference and boredom to the entire situation. In general, unless she wants to convey a message of sorts, Enju tends to be rather stoic towards everyone. Oftentimes she is bored of what she has to do, but at the same time, it appears this is just how she chooses to express her own emotions rather than relating to her actual regular activity. Gallery Flare (plus Enju).png|Size comparison with Enju on the right compared to Flare's various forms. Enju, for reference, stands 152.4 cm tall.